


Supreme Deception

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo got a hair cut, Kylo is a good husband, but not in this fic, force sensitive reader, kinda fluffy in the end, sometimes it is both, you and Kylo co-rule the First Order, you and Kylo have matching hair, you like to mess with officers for fun, you take turns being in the throne room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: Ever since your husband, and co-ruler, decided to change his hair style to match yours, you have always looked forward to your shift in the throne room.





	Supreme Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Have this short, random-ass fic that my brain shot out at me while brushing my hair.

You sat on the throne patiently waiting. You loved doing this, and were thankful your husband approved of this idea. The door to the throne room opened behind you and you sat in silence, anticipating the greeting from the Lieutenant you had summoned.

His voice was strong but had a hint of question in his address, “I was notified of my summons, Supreme… Leader.”

This was your favorite part, revealing they had guessed wrong. You used the force to spin your throne and face the officer.

“Oh, so close, Lieutenant. But thank you for coming as soon as you were summoned. I would like to discuss the programming updates for the service droids you suggested in a recent meeting. Your ideas sound ideal, and I would like to know more so they could possibly be implemented, and if that does happen, a promotion would be in order.”

“Oh thank you Supreme Queen. I promise I’ll be correct in my address next time. Let me pull up everything on my datapad for you to see.”

The meeting went well and you told the officer you would speak with your husband and then get back to him.

That evening you curled up against Kylo and told him about your day on the throne.

“I love that you decided to shorten your hair to match after I shortened mine because the look on an officer’s face when they realize they addressed the wrong one of us is priceless. And having the moveable thrones is great because then I can just spin in circles when I’m bored. Your idea for the retractable headrest was brilliant my dear. Today I talked with the sweetest Lieutenant who came up with those ideas about the service droids upgrades, and he has so much potential. He became so apologetic when he realized he addressed you instead of me. But honestly I take compliment when people think I’m you.”

Kylo stroked your hair while he spoke, “You’ll have to tell me more about this Lieutenant and his ideas tomorrow. But for right now I just want to enjoy my beautiful and talented wife and our matching hair.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Well, I hope so, or else why did you propose. You’re always one step ahead of me and if I didn’t know you so well, and could sense when you entered my brain, I would think you always read my mind.”

“I think I just know you too well, since we’ve known each other for almost forever. And I’m so glad you don’t keep me from being as forward and in control as I want to be, although the ocasional battle for dominance is fun. I love you Ky-Ky.”

“I love you, too, my little porglet. What would you say to a crown for your pretty head. I think a simple yet elegant golden band with gems would look perfect, and of course I would get one too.”

“That sounds great.”

Kylo continued to stroke your hair while you just sat and enjoyed the peaceful time together, and the next thing you knew Kylo was gently rousing you so the two of you could begin your days.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
